lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mexico
In Mexico Lost was known as PERDIDOS (on Azteca 7), but now it's simply Lost. However, the dubbed audio of the DVDs translates it as Desaparecidos (Missing). Mexican broadcasts AXN, Azteca 7 and ANIMAX are the channels that broadcast Lost in Mexico (Azteca 7) & Latin America (AXN & ANIMAX): *'Azteca 7' (Open signal), Dubbed (see: voice actors), with SAP option to English; Tuesdays at 11:00 pm. :*Season 1 started airing on October 18th, 2005. :*Season 2 started airing on November 13th, 2006. :*Season 3 started airing on September 25th, 2007. :*Season 4 will air soon. Lost episodes in this channel are broadcasted about 1 year after the U.S dates. *'AXN' (Cable), Subtitled, Mondays at 9:00 pm. This channel broadcast to all Latin America. :*Season 1 started airing on March 6th, 2005. :*Season 2 started airing on March 7th, 2006. :*Season 3 started airing on March 5th, 2007. :*Season 4 started airing on March 3th, 2008. :*Season 5 started airing on March 9th, 2009. Lost episodes in this channel are broadcasted about 8-7 weeks after U.S. broadcasts. Re-runs of current episodes are on Tuesday at 11:00 am and 4:00 pm and Sundays at 2:00 pm and 8: pm. AXN also started re-running the whole series since late 2008, from Monday to Friday at 7:00 pm. *'ANIMAX' (Satellite TV), Subtitled, Mondays to Fridays at 8:00 pm This channel started running Lost since Season 1 in late 2008, and it's currently on Season 2 and planning to run Season 3 aswell. It's unclear if it will bradcast current seasons or only show re-runs. Episode guide for the first season in Mexico #Piloto, Primera Parte - (Pilot, First Part) #Piloto, Segunda Parte - (Pilot, Second Part) #Borrón Y Cuenta Nueva - (Clean Slate) #Viaje Espiritual - (Spiritual Journey) #Conejo Blanco - (White Rabbit) #La Casa Del Sol Naciente - (The House Of The Rising Sun) #La Polilla - (The Moth) #Hombre De Confianza - (Confidence Man) #Solitario - (Solitary) #Criado Por Otros - (Raised By Others) #Todos Los Vaqueros Tienen Problemas Con Sus Padres - (All The Cowboys Have Father Issues) #Cualquiera Que Sea El Caso - (Whatever The Case May Be) #Corazones Y Mentes - (Hearts And Minds) #Especial - (Special) #Regreso A Casa - (Homecoming) #Fugitivos - (Fugitives) #Perdidos... En Corea - (Lost... In Korea) #Números - (Numbers) #Deudas E Intervención - (Debts And Intervention) #No Lastimarás - (Do No Harm) #*Lost: El Viaje "(Lost: The Journey)" - Aired on AXN only #El Bien Mayor - (The Greater Good) #Nacido Para Huir - (Born To Flee) #Éxodo, Parte 1 - (Exodus, Part 1) #Éxodo, Parte 2 - (Exodus, Part 2) #Éxodo, Parte 3 - (Exodus, Part 3) The names of the episodes are according to the ''Lost'' First Season DVD R4 (Mexico and Latin America) and a literal tansalation is provided next to the official name. Episode guide for the second season in Mexico :*Lost: Destinación Perdida - "(Destination Lost)" - Aired on AXN only #Hombre De Ciencia, Hombre De Fe - (Man Of Science, Man Of Faith) #A La Deriva - (Adrift) #Orientación - (Orientation) #Todos Odian A Hugo - (Everybody Hates Hugo) #Perdidos ...Y Encontrados - (Lost ...And Found) #Abandonados - (Abandoned) #Los Otros 48 Días - (The Other 48 Days) #Colisión - (Collision) #Lo Que Hizo Kate - (What Kate Did) #*Lost: Revelación -"(Lost: Revelation)" - Aired on AXN only #El Salmo 23 - (The 23rd Psalm) #La Fiesta De La Cacería - (The Hunting Party) #Fuego + Agua - (Fire + Water) #El Estafador - (The Swindler) #Uno De Ellos - (One Of Them) #Abandono Materno - (Maternity Leave) #Toda La Verdad - (The Whole Truth) #Encerrados - (Captives) #Dave - (Dave) #S.O.S. - (S.O.S.) #*Lost: Cálculos - "(Lost: Reckoning)" - Aired on AXN only #Dos En El Camino - (Two For The Road) #? - (?) #Tres Minutos - (Three Minutes) #Vive Acompañado, Muere Solo Parte 1 - (Live Together, Die Alone Part 1) #Vive Acompañado, Muere Solo Parte 2 - (Live Together, Die Alone Part 2) The names of the episodes are according to the ''Lost'' Second Season DVD R4 (Mexico and Latin America) and a literal tansalation is provided next to the official name. Episode guide for the third season in Mexico :*Clip Show 5 - Lost: Una Historia de Supervivencia - "(Lost: A Tale of Survival)" - Aired only on Re-runs #Historia de Dos Ciudades - (Tale of Two Cities) #La Bailarina de Cristal - (The Glass Ballerina) #Instrucciones - (Instructions) #No te Preocupes por los Demás - (Don't Worry About Others) #El Precio De Vivir - (The Cost of Living) #Acepto - (I Do) #*Lost: Guía Del Superviviente - "(The Lost Survivor Guide)" - Aired on AXN only #No Tan Cerca De Portland - (Not Very Close to Portland) #Tu Vida Ante Tus Ojos - (Your Life in Front Your Eyes) #Extraño En Una Tierra Extraña - (Stranger in a Strange Land) #Tricia Tanaka Está Muerta - (Tricia Tanaka is Dead) #Ingrese 77 - (Enter 77) #Mensaje Aéreo - (Air Message) #El Hombre De Tallahassee - (The Man from Tallahassee) #Revelación - (Revelation) #Dejado Atrás - (Left Behind) #Uno de Nosotros - (One of Us) #Trampa-22 - (Catch-22) #D.O.C. - (D.O.C.) #El Calabozo - (The Brig) #El Hombre Detrás de la Cortina - (The Man Behind the Curtain) #Grandes Éxitos - (Great Hits) #*Lost: Las Respuestas - "(Lost: The Answers)" - Aired on AXN only #A Través del Espejo - Parte 1 - (Through the Looking Glass - Part 1) #A Través del Espejo - Parte 2 - (Through the Looking Glass - Part 2) The names of the episodes are according to the ''Lost'' Third Season DVD R4 (Mexico and Latin America)and a literal tansalation is provided next to the official name. Episode guide for the fourth season in Mexico :*Lost: Pasado, Presente y Futuro - "(Lost: Past, Present and Future)" - Aired only on Re-runs #El principio del fin - (The beginning of the end) #Confirmado, muertos - (Comfirmed, dead) #El economista - (The economist) #El juicio - (The trial) #La constante - (The constant) #La otra mujer - (The other woman) #Ji Yeon - (Ji Yeon) #Conoce a Kevin Johnson - (Meet Kevin Johnson) #La forma de las cosas que vendrán - (The shape of the things to come) #Algo lindo de regreso a casa - (Something nice back home) #"Claustrofobia" - ("Claustrophobia") #No hay lugar como casa (parte 1) - (There's no place like home (part 1)) #No hay lugar como casa (parte 2) - (There's no place like home (part 2)) #No hay lugar como casa (parte 3) - (There's no place like home (part 3)) The names of the episodes are according to the ''Lost'' Fourth Season DVD R4 (Mexico and Latin America)and a literal tansalation is provided next to the official name. Episode guide for the fifth season in Mexico :* Lost: El Destino Llama - "(Lost: Destiny Calls)" - Aired only on Re-runs # Porque se fueron - # La mentira - # Jughead - # El principito - # Este lugar es muerte - # 316 - # Vida y muerte de Jeremy Bentham - # LaFleur - # Namasté - # El es nuestro tú - # Lo que pasó, pasó - # Muerto, significa muerto - # A algunos les gusta Hoth - #* Lost: Un Viaje en el Tiempo - "(Lost: A Journey in Time)" # La Variable - # Sigan al lider - # El Incidente, Partes 1 & 2 - The official translated names will be released as soon as the Season 5 DVD is out. Differences of DVD Releases Lost, La Primera Temporada Completa (The Complete First Season) It was released on November 30, 2005. Technical Specifications: *Video Format: 1.78:1 (Widescreen) *Audio Tracks: English (5.1 Channels - Surround), Spanish (2.0 Channels - Stereo), Portuguese (2.0 Channels - Stereo) *Subtitles (Including Audio comments): English, Spanish, Portuguese, Tailand, Chinese, Malay, Korean It has almost the same Disc breakdown of the R1 US DVD, but with minor changes: *Disc 1 - Doesn't have the preview trailers. The Pilot Script Scanner isn't featured. *Disc 6 - Exodus, part 2, is divided in 2 parts, only the first part is in this disc. *Disc 7 - Include Exodus, third part. It hasn't the Disigning a Disaster feature, nor the Audition Tapes. ---- Lost, La Segunda Temporada Completa: La Experiencia Extendida (The Complete Second Season: The Extended Experience) It was released on October 4, 2006 (The same date of the premiere of Season 3 in the US). Technical Specifications: *Video Format: 1.78:1 (Widescreen) *Audio Tracks: English (5.1 Channels - Surround), Spanish (2.0 Channels - Stereo), Portuguese (2.0 Channels - Stereo) *Subtitles (Including Audio comments): English, Spanish, Portuguese, Tailand, Chinese, Malay, Korean It has almost the same Disc breakdown of the R1 US DVD, with minor changes: *Disc 2 - The Easter Egg of Disc 2 is not included. *Disc 4 - The Easter Egg of Disc 4 is shown pressing other buttons. *Disc 6 - Live Together, Die Alone is divided in 2 parts and excludes many parts of the episode (. *Disc 7 - Same features, plus more Easter Eggs, and Lost On Location features (The Other 48 Days and What Kate Did). *Disc 7 - The "Orientation" film intro is slightly different from the original one. Mexico in Lost In , after Antony Cooper tried to kill Locke, the investigators said to Locke, who was already recovering in the hospital, that his father had flee to Mexico after the incident. Websites *Azteca 7's Lost site *AXN's Lost site *ANIMAX's Lost site See also *Voice actors Category:Fan locations